


隐秘岁月

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky





	隐秘岁月

 

Peggy Jones重病入院的消息印在了报纸的角落上，我看到时，另一只手里的吐司直接掉了下去。我索性擦净手，举起报纸仔细看。

“据Peggy Jones保姆所言，4月29日晚她发现Peggy女士在家中昏迷，随即她呼叫了救护车。

…………

据其所说，Peggy女士近期身体状况已经大不如前，常常说自己胸闷、呼吸费力，连外出都大大减少。

…………

‘前一天晚上她看上去就情况就不太好，我提出可以在她身边陪伴，但她一直坚称需要一些个人的时间。我当时应该更加坚持的。’

…………

目前，Peggy女士生命体征平稳，意识已经清醒，她的家人也已赶到病房。让我们一起祈愿这位伟大、坚强的女战士可以尽快恢复健康。”

 

Peggy女士重病的事情在我脑中挥散不去，除此之外，我还想起来某次与Dugan先生的谈话……我有种预感，我会去拜访Peggy女士。

到达博物馆时我照例和橱窗上所贴的美国队长道了早安，然后走进去，按指纹，开始新一天的工作。白发苍苍的保安Stan坐在一旁，正在看晨报：“早上好，Phil。”

今天是周一，美国队长的展厅不对外开放，所以这一整天都只会有我们两个人。但感谢平时的冷清，我们二人对于这种时刻都感到舒适与习惯。

“早上好，Stan。”

“你看到今早的新闻了吗？”

“你说Peggy女士的消息吗？是的，我看到了。”

“真是令人吃惊，在我的印象中她还一直是一位精力充沛的女士，可是她都已经97岁了，也是，我都已经94岁了……不知道我们的队长如果还在，他会是什么样……”

Stan还在絮絮感慨，我却已听不进去。我看向一旁穿着国旗图案制服的雕像，它的原型就是Stan口中“我们的队长”，美国队长，Steve Rogers。在这个名字周围，往往少不了Peggy Carter，也就是后来的Peggy Jones，与Bucky Barnes。他们一位是Rogers队长的挚爱，一位是他的挚友。

我浏览着队长的介绍牌，上面短短几行字，写尽他的一生，生于1928年7月4日，体弱志坚，1943年6月入伍并于8月接受血清实验，同年12月孤身进入敌军后方救出107团400余人，包括他的挚友Bucky，后成立咆哮突击队，立功无数，在此期间，他与Peggy女士的感情也在不断升温。后1944年2月Bucky掉下悬崖牺牲，3月Steve为了保护人民选择牺牲自己，驾驶着九头蛇的战机冲向北冰洋。至今，官方仍在寻找他。

这与教科书上的内容基本一致。我叹口气，拿上公文包和咖啡离开了展厅。在把无关用品放于办公室后，我来到了博物馆底下二层的档案室。说是档案室，其实并不大，只是一间不足500平方英尺的屋子，有三排书柜和一个书架。许多展厅里展示的仿制文件，原件都在这件屋子里。

我打开第二个书柜，拿出一个档案袋。这里面是Steve Rogers的阵亡通知书，以及《纽约时报》关于美国队长牺牲的报道。阵亡通知书由Chester Phillips上校签发，收件人是Peggy Carter，战争结束后Peggy女士将这封阵亡通知书交予了Barnes的家人，后来Barnes的家人又将其赠与博物馆。

Peggy女士转交阵亡通知书一事我多年不得其解，而她也从未对此有过正面回应。多年前我曾在一次筹款活动上有幸面见她，而当我问出我的疑问时，她却只说这样才是对的，才是Steve所希望的，而后我再追问其中缘由，她却不肯说了。根据我所掌握的信息，她与Rogers队长情比金坚，而Barnes一家也只是Bucky与Rogers队长情感较为深厚，我想不通她此举的缘由。

我摇摇头，打开了不知翻看过多少次的《纽约时报》。如果说阵亡通知书被转交是我的一桩疑惑，那么《纽约时报》关于Rogers队长阵亡的报道则是另一桩。

在这篇报道中，大量的篇幅用来列举Rogers队长生前的功绩，而关于他的死亡，却是一笔代过，任何细节都没有。以此报为典型，多家报刊关于Rogers队长的报道与此如出一辙。这很奇怪，对比其他人物的死亡报道，这种奇怪更加明显。

但很少有人注意到这一点——美国队长的死亡似乎仍是一个谜。

我一直在档案室坐到了中午。等我准备去吃饭时，看到Stan正在展厅里对着Peggy女士的资料墙沉思。

我走过去，询问他是否要一起吃午饭，他拒绝了我的邀请，说他已经吃过了。而后他对着资料墙上显示的Peggy女士年轻时的照片连连喟叹：“以后，像我们这样经历过战争的人只会越来越少，了解我们的队长的人也会越来越少。”

我心里没由来地一震，如被天雷劈中。他还在自言自语：“她一定知道很多故事，可她从来都不说，什么都不说。传说她亲历了我们的队长的死亡，可她从来不提这件事，她一定很伤心……”

我又想起Stan曾经告诉我的一桩旧事，在这个展厅落成之初，馆方曾邀请Peggy女士为Rogers队长写一个较为详尽的生平撰述，得到的却是果断的拒绝。

“那一定是只属于他们两个的故事，”Stan说，“所以她不肯说出来。”

我心不在焉地点点头，同Stan暂时告别，准备去街对面买一个三文鱼三明治。

可是当我走出去时，我的双脚不受控制地转了方向。

我的车孤独地停在停车场，我直到坐上了驾驶位，才如梦初醒般意识到自己要干什么。在经历了几秒的犹疑后，我很快沉心定意，发动了汽车。

 

最近一趟前往伦敦的航班还有余票，我订票后马不停蹄地回家找齐证件，带上简单的行李，奔赴伦敦。

医院的门前有一些记者与保安，我路过时听到他们正在谈论伦敦的天气。我进入楼内，询问Peggy女士的病房号，护士警惕地看我：“你是什么人？”

“我……我的她的一位故交。”

“真的？”

“是的。”

她沉思了片刻，把病房号告诉了我，又对我说：“别期望太高，她病房前还有保安，你不一定能见到她。”

“我努力。”我笑着说。

护士也笑了：“你从美国过来的？”

“是的。”

“那可真是一趟远路……祝你好运。”

“谢谢你，祝你今天愉快。”

 

与护士小姐告诉我的一样，病房门前站着两个守卫人员。在要求我出示证件和说明来意后，他们对视一眼，其中一人走进了病房。

但他几乎刚进去就出来了，后面还跟着一位女士，正是赶他出来的人。我在晨报上见过这位女士的照片，她是Peggy女士的保姆。

她压低声音质询那位保安：“我不是说不要打扰她吗？她才刚刚睡下。”

那位保安看我一眼：“但是——”

我忙接过话：“是我的请求，我从美国坐了8个小时的飞机赶过来，我真的需要见她一面。”

“抱歉，”她看着我，“她近期真的很不好，无法见人。”

“哪怕只有几分钟也可以。”

“真的抱歉，”她流露出一丝愧疚与同情，“恐怕你要无功而返了。”

“我可以等。”

“她住院期间是不会见客的。”

我坚持道：“我可以等到她出院。”

“没有用的，如果你们之前没有约定。”

“可是——”

“抱歉。”她不再看我，转身走进了病房。

“等一下！”

她回过头：“怎么了？”

我从衣兜内找出名片递给她：“如果有任何可能，请联系我，真的非常感谢您。”

“好的……”她看着我的名片，“你是美国队长展厅的负责人？”

我急忙点头：“是的！”

她若有所思地点头：“好，等她醒来我会转告她，如果她愿意的话，我会联系你……但是她很少见与队长有关的人，所以你要抱有太大希望。”

我无奈地点头：“好。”

她冲我点头致意，走进了病房。

我面对着紧闭的门，深深叹气，倍感沮丧。

其中一个保安过来拍了拍我的肩膀：“没关系，你姑且认为自己来伦敦旅游，四处转一转，伦敦眼、大本钟、大英博物馆和其他一些地方，记得带伞。”

我勉强笑一笑回应他的话。

 

我坐在路边的长椅上，手握一罐咖啡看来来往往的人。我还没有订返程的机票，我也暂时不想回到酒店。一种说不出的慌乱与焦虑压在我心头，我想只有见到Peggy女士可以移除这种感觉。

可是我目前没有办法见到她。我不免叹气，难道我真要白来一趟？

这时电话铃声想起，我一震，慌忙之间险些打翻手中的咖啡。看到来电人的一瞬间我所有的兴奋都化为乌有，是Stan。

我接通电话：“嗨，Stan。”

“Phil？你跑去哪里了？”

“呃……伦敦。”

“你疯了吗？”

“我请假了。”

“可是你没告诉我。”

“抱歉，我只是，太匆忙了。”

“你什么时候回来？”

“我不知道……”我抬头看着灰暗的天空，“我还没见到Peggy女士。”

“你比我想象中的执着。”

我耸肩：“我向来都是Rogers队长的忠实粉丝。”

“好吧，我只能在遥远的美国祝你好运了。”

“谢谢。”

电话挂断了。我盯着电话屏幕，企图盯出一个英国号码的来电。

然而什么都没有发生。

许久的等待后，我把空咖啡罐扔进垃圾桶，准备前往酒店。

我站在街边，伸手拦下一辆出租车。

司机从后视镜看着我：“去哪里？”

我刚要开口，就被一阵铃声打断了，是一串陌生号码。

“去哪？”司机又问了一遍。

我抑制不住自己的笑容：“国王学院医院。”

 

Peggy女士仰卧在病床上。她的目光看向我，里面有慈爱，还有探询。

我有几分紧张，一如多年前面见她时一样——这可是活在传奇中的人物啊！

“坐吧，孩子。”Peggy女士的声音虚弱且黯哑，像有一口痰卡在喉间。

“谢谢，”我坐在病床旁的椅子上，“您感觉好一些了吗？”

距离缩进以后，我可以更清楚地看清她的脸。她真的老了，白发苍苍，肌肤干瘪，皱纹深如刀刻，瞳目浑浊。

我感到心酸，为佳人的苍老，更为一代人生命的流逝——毫无疑问，他们是了不起的一代。

“还不错，”她说，“你能帮我把病床抬高一些吗？那样我会舒服一点。”

“没问题。”我起身，帮她完成了这个请求。

再次坐回去时，我搓着手：“其实，见到您我依然很激动——”

“哦，孩子，”她含笑摆摆手，打断了我的话，“他们给了你多长时间？”

“十五分钟。”

“那就让我们不要为这些虚礼浪费时间了。”

我不好意思地笑了。

她枯瘦的手搭在被子上：“我记得你，Phil。”

我非常震惊。我想我的震惊一定清清楚楚地写在脸上，所以她才会笑得那么开心。

“我记得你，你在十二年前问过我一些问题，一些有趣的问题；我还记得你为了一份有Steve签名的文件奔波了两年。”

“您居然还知道这件事？真是让您见笑了。我这次还是想问一些关于Rogers队长的事情。”

“你想问什么？”

“我很抱歉这个问题，也许会触及您的痛处，我想询问队长的死亡。”

Peggy女士的脸上没有丝毫惊讶，只是目光变得幽深。

“如果您不想说的话，我完全理解。”

她沉默几秒，问：“现在还有人关注这个吗？”

我想到门可罗雀的展厅，也想到我家中所有与Rogers队长相关的物品。我点头：“有。”

“真难以置信……你们美国人是怎么说的？”

“几乎和没说一样。”

“其他人怎么说？——我不信我是你第一个询问的对象。”

“我确实询问过一些队长曾经的战友，他们所知道的就是报纸上面写的，我也试着找过咆哮突击队的成员，他们大部分都说并不了解，只有一个人说了不一样的话。”

“谁？”

“Dugan。”

“他说了什么？”

我回忆起那天和Dugan的见面，我本意是要去他家里见他的，但他执意要到博物馆去。他拄着拐走进展厅，在雕像前不顾摔倒的风险，固执地敬了一个军礼。当我向他询问Rogers队长的死亡时，我们正好走到Rogers队长与Barnes中士的双人展板前，他没有回答，眼含热泪地看着图片上年轻的两个战士。我一时没有打扰他。

许久后，他抹一把眼泪，对我说：“他们是我们咆哮突击队仅有的两个牺牲者，很多人觉得他们在战争中牺牲，但其实他们是在政治中牺牲。”

“是啊，战争是政治的产物。”

“哈哈哈，你可以这么理解，听着，如果你想了解更多……”

“’去问Peggy。’”我直视Peggy女士的双眼。

她也直视我：“你为什么会有这个疑问？”

“因为我能找到的所有资料都不能令我满意。这么说吧，Saint-Exupéry，我知道他是在1944年7月31日驾驶着P-38闪电式飞机，由科嘉西岛飞往法国南部的途中失踪。但是Steve Rogers，我只知道他在1944年3月驾驶着飞机冲向了北冰洋，从此音信全无。他当时驾驶的飞机编号没人知道，这架飞机又是怎样威胁到民众生命的也没有人知道，他为何开向了北冰洋，当时飞机上还有谁，他和控制台有没有联系过，他说过什么，他留下的最后一句话是什么，这些统统没人知道。”

Peggy女士安静地看着我：“你认为我知道。”

“是的。”

“我知道，我确实知道一部分。”

“您可以告诉我吗？”

“Phil，你觉得过去的事情，可以被完全还原吗？”

“听上去很新历史主义。”

“一件事在经过不同的人的转述后，还存在绝对的真相吗？”

“……我不知道，似乎是没有，但这太怀疑论了。”

Peggy女士微笑：“可是明亮的太阳会揭露真相。”

我心头长久不散的疑虑更加深重：“您这是什么意思？”

Peggy女士调皮地看着我：“也许你应该多看看童话。哈哈，咳咳咳……不如和我聊聊，Steve对你来说意味着什么？”

“灯塔，我想。我知道这是个很寻常的答案，但这真的是我的感觉。”

她摇头：“不，这不寻常，他如果知道一定很骄傲。”

这时保姆走了进来：“Coulson先生，你的时间到了。”

我想再争取几分钟：“我——”

Peggy女士截断了我的话：“再让我们聊一聊吧，亲爱的，和他聊天很愉快。”

保姆无可奈何地关上门离开了。

“谢谢。”我说。

“不客气，孩子。你为什么觉得Steve是灯塔？”

“好吧，是因为他在指引着我，当我面对不公、面对恶意时，他都在指引着我，他给了我方向，和前进的勇气，每当我不知道如何是好时，想一想队长会怎么做，答案就自己浮现出来了。”

“是啊，这是美国队长这个身份需要的，也是Steve拥有的……”Peggy的目光又一次变得深幽，“别那么紧张，我们只是在闲聊，你知道，我年纪大了，脑子混乱，很多时候我都不知道自己在说什么，也不知道下一秒嘴里会蹦出什么话。”

“不，您的话都很智慧。”我斟酌着说。

“或许吧，但我不这样认为。人们需要美国队长，正是因为他是一个灯塔，一个标杆，一个符号。”

“这话听上去少了些人情味。”

她眼神锐利：“但却是实话。”

“呃，是。”

“而不符合这个符号的，则是人们不需要的，就像过期的罐头一样，需要被丢掉。”

我沉默片刻：“这么说来，Rogers队长一定有很多无奈之处。”

“因为他是美国队长。他一定有被掩盖的地方。”

一种模糊的猜测从我脑海中闪过：“这和他的死有关？”

Peggy闭上眼睛：“我不知道。我只知道没有美国队长这个称号，Steve也是一座灯塔，他的精神决定了他。”

“是啊，他永远不会是，怎么说，用您的话说，过期罐头。”

Peggy颇为意外地睁开眼看着我，她复杂的眼神让我以为自己说错了什么，我不禁有些慌乱。

“他永远不会是过期罐头……”她低声重复了一遍这句话，欣慰地笑了。

我还不知道该说些什么，她就说：“你记住这点就足够了。走吧，孩子，我很高兴见到你。”

随即她的保姆走进来，请我离开了病房。

第二天，我离开了英国。

 

“你问出了什么？”Stan擦掉他胡子上沾的酱料，询问我的所得。

我摇头：“她确实是知道一些的，但她什么都没有说。”

我带着疑惑去了英国，但是离开时我的疑惑并没有减少半分。唯一的改变是，我心头的焦灼感已经消散大半。

Stan问我：“那你接下来打算做些什么？”

我插起一块土豆：“把饭吃完。”

 

Peggy女士去世的消息在两周后传来，我死死盯着手机页面上的消息，一时不知是真是假，也分辨不出惊与悲何者更重。

而午间的新闻则说明了这件事的真实性。她的儿子面容憔悴地站在镜头前，公布了她的死讯。继而新闻开始回顾她的生平，或真或假地诉说着她与Steve Rogers的传奇恋情。

我不想看到这些，点击鼠标关掉了视频页面。

办公室寂静一片，我捏着鼻梁，一时间有种不知该走向何处的茫然与前功尽弃的怨愤。

固定电话的铃声在这时响起，我接起，Stan的声音传出来。

“什么事？”

“有人找你，Phil。”

“是谁？”

“Sharon Carter。”

我烦闷地想着这是谁，然后我突然意识到，Carter？！

 

Sharon是Peggy女士的侄女，她说出这件事时我非常震惊，因为她看上去过于年轻，大概只有30岁。她并未因我的失礼而使我难堪，相反，她只是温和一笑，然后递给我一个纸盒，约有一个公文包大小。

她没有告诉我这是什么，只是说要我独自一人时再打开这个盒子。

在反锁的地下档案室中，我拆开最外面一层的密封袋，面对着即将开启的纸盒，深深呼吸。不得不承认，我已经心跳加速，我不知道这个盒子一旦打开，我将面对的是什么，也许是一个尘封多年、终于被揭露的秘密。

我手心冒汗，微微战栗地打开了纸盒。

一本书静静地躺在里面。

我想当时一定静止了两秒。

我把书拿出来，封面积压了太多岁月的痕迹，成了一种难辨原本的灰黑色，书名还依稀可见：格林童话。

我小心翼翼地翻开这本童话书，内页泛黄，又薄又软。

我翻过一遍，并没有发现什么异常，这似乎只是一本普通的童话书。我又看向纸盒，在取出这本书后，里面已是空空如也。我放下书，拿起纸盒晃了晃，确定里面除了空气什么也没有了。

这不合理。我盯着那本童话书，感到泄气。

它怎么可能只是一本普通的书？它绝对不能只是一本普通的书！

那本书被心烦意乱的我锁进了档案室的柜子里，可是我的思绪却未锁住。我近乎着魔地思索着Peggy女士的用意，她为什么要给我一本童话书？她要传递什么信息？她究竟知道什么？

从白天到黑夜，这个问题一直困扰着我。夜半时分，我在床上辗转反侧，我不住地回想那天在病房里的谈话，我试图回忆起Peggy女士都说过些什么，但很令人懊恼，我不是天才，我无法毫无遗漏地记住她的话。甚至是，我已经遗忘了大半。

这令我备受折磨，直到天快亮时才产生睡意。

在半梦半醒之间，我又回到了那天，Peggy女士卧靠在病床上，神色古怪，对我说，也许你该多看些童话书。

童话书！

我一瞬间清醒了，心脏狂跳。我又清晰地回忆起了另一句话，明亮的太阳会揭露真相。我急迫地拿过手机，点开谷歌，输入这句话。按下搜索键后，结果立刻就出来了。

我看着屏幕，有种尘埃落定的感觉。

那上面写着，出自《格林童话》。

 

我连夜驱车，从家赶往博物馆。在路上我懊恼自己当时的疲惫懈怠，懊恼自己的粗略翻看，但这是一种喜悦的懊恼，当追随已久的秘密终于来临，所有的辛苦与焦虑都不值一提。

我小跑着进入了档案室，打开柜子，取出那本书重新翻看。我粗喘着，在目录页寻找那个故事。书页哗哗翻过，如同时间飞速逆行，我将回到1944年，寻找一个真相。

我的手指停留在故事结束的那一页。

一行铅笔字印在那一页上，是纽约梅隆银行的地址，后面还有一个数字。

我在银行刚开工时就到达了，工作人员在核实我的身份后，把我带到了保险箱前，并交给我一把钥匙。

我讶异地接受着发生的一切，并努力不把这种讶异表现出来——我从来没有申请过这家银行的保险箱，我不知道Peggy女士是怎么做到的。

我正在经历的一切像侦探小说中的情节，或者是某种寻宝游戏，可是不得不说，我还挺享受这种感觉的。

保险箱打开，里面有一个黑色的笔记本，本上面放着一封信。我想了几秒，把这两样东西装进公文包里带走了。

 

我又回到了档案室中，出于某种我自己也无法解释的心理，我觉得这一切都必须在这个不足500英尺的、装有美国队长几乎一切资料的小屋子里发生。

银白色的冷光覆盖下来，我坐在一把木质椅子上，紧张又沉着地打开了那封信。毫无意外，那是Peggy女士的亲笔信。

 

亲爱的Phil：

很抱歉我动用了一些特殊的小手段，用你的名义开了这个保险箱，请原谅我。

我犹豫过是否应该把保险箱里面的东西交给你，但我没有时间了，我选择相信你。在我一生中，看对人的时刻比看错人的时刻多得多，所以我赌我也没看错你。

以及，我希望你做好心理准备，不会被接下来看到的东西吓到。

我本想要求你不得公开所有内容，但这些东西一旦转手，便与我无关，也不再受我掌控，更何况当你拿到它们时我已经死去，再无任何话语权，所以我不做这个要求。我把选择的权力留给你，你看完后决定是否要公开这些内容。

最后，我想让你记住的是，你要相信，世界上总是有好事发生的。

晚安，小朋友。

 

我强自镇定地收好这封信，拿起了那个笔记本。一种奇异的感觉笼罩着我，我感到喉咙发紧，冷汗直冒，手掌不受控制地颤抖。

我无比确定，当我翻开这个黑色软牛皮面的笔记本，一桩被掩埋多时的真相将要面对明亮的太阳。

我听到吞咽口水的“咕隆”一声，然后我解开搭扣，翻开了笔记本。

内页如那本童话书一样陈旧，带着一种纸质历久而特有的味道。

扉页上面有一句话：这是不该存在的记录。

我稳住手，翻到了下一页。

 

17.2

今天我们接收了一个特殊的病人。他被送来时是昏迷状态，被注射了大量的镇定剂，这个剂量对于普通人来说足以致死，但对这位特殊的病人来说没有这个担忧。我不能解释其中的原因，因为一旦解释，就可能暴露他的身份。在这本非官方、无数据的小小记录中，我也不能用他的号码来指代他，我只能另寻一个代号，患者，我想。

 

18.2

今天我们的患者醒了过来，和大部分被送到这里来的人一样，他并不认为自己有罪，也不认为自己有病。

这很可悲，就像迷宫里的人根本意识不到迷宫的存在。

我们必须要帮助他。

 

19.2

这位患者今天提到了罪恶的另一方，坚称那是他的爱人。上帝啊，他真是病得很重。

送他来的长官认为他是一台生锈的机器，而我们的任务就是洗去锈迹，让这台机器恢复正常，从而可以继续为这个国家贡献他自己。

而患者提到的另一方，我想大概可以称其为铁锈。

下午我们制定了治疗方案，首先是较为传统的厌恶疗法。

我们专门为他制作了一张治疗床，比普通的治疗用床更加坚固，固定他的皮带也更加结实，同时，我们经过估算，选取的药物剂量与电流强度也都将提升。

愿上帝保佑我们。

 

20.2

今天我们对患者进行了第一次的厌恶治疗，很明显，他对于大部分的同性身体图片都没有反应，但是当他看到铁锈的照片时，三分之一的次数里他都有所反应。

毫无疑问，电流会在那时穿过他的身体，留下剧烈的疼痛，也许还有晕眩与反胃，这一切的目的就是为了让他能够将同性（或者说铁锈）与这种痛苦、不愉快的感觉联系起来，形成一种条件反射，从而消除他的同性恋倾向。

作为一名医生，我清楚地知道这是为了患者，为了患者能够恢复健康。但是我仍然有种不忍的感觉，尤其是看到他眼神涣散、脸色苍白、浑身冒着冷汗不停抽搐时。我甚至有一种可悲的感觉，这位患者本该是一位英勇的英雄，但却被关在这里进行治疗，弱小、狼狈得像一只老鼠。

无论如何，希望他早日康复。

 

21.2

今天S教授拿到了一份文件，他对我们说这正是患者被发现的原因，那个文件是一封情书，我们的患者写给铁锈的。

我面前就摆着这份情书，我感到悲哀与荒谬，这真是可以避免的愚蠢。

 

22.2

治疗仍在继续，但似乎没有什么效果。我们对此都感到很泄气。

患者先生在接受电击时一直念着铁锈的名字，我很好奇，这样真的可以减轻痛苦吗？这种行为也许可以从心理学的角度进行解读。

 

23.2

今天我们得知了一个消息，铁锈被执行了枪决。我并没有感到高兴，也没有如释重负的感觉。我觉得可惜，他可以不必死去的。我听说他是个不错的狙击手。

这件事我们没有告诉患者先生。

 

24.2

我们的患者在结束今天的治疗后提出了一个要求，他需要一个本，他需要记录一些私人的话语。教授同意了。

今天的测评表里，患者先生依然说他对铁锈怀抱着爱情。我不太理解他，虽然我应该秉持着真实、严谨的原则，但任谁都知道测评表中的小小谎言可以让他好过一些。他太执拗了，如传闻中一样执拗。天知道他这样的人是怎么活下来的。

如果再这样下去，我们会试着在厌恶疗法中给他注射阿扑吗啡。

或者是开始激素治疗。

今天教授告诉我们，上面决定淡化患者的存在，如果治疗最终无效，那么就只能是死亡。他会被捏造出一场牺牲，而我们无论如何不能透露他的同性恋身份。

是的，当然不能，我们在一开始就签下了保密协议。上帝啊，我真是不该写下这本日记。

 

25.2

我们错估了阿扑吗啡的用量，他在经历了剧烈的呕吐后出现了昏迷的症状，我看到他的冷汗浸湿了床单。他的体重比刚来时减轻了18磅，很明显，他还饱受失眠的折磨。

我真的不理解为什么他仍然一口咬定他爱着另一个男人。

 

26.2

我们可怜的患者在今天得知了铁锈的死讯。他开始痛哭着挣扎，像一个疯狂的野兽，治疗室被他毁得一塌糊涂，我们的设备被推倒在地，药瓶在地上砸得粉碎。我们几位医生联手都难以控制住他，两个倒霉蛋被他狠狠摔到了一边——上帝啊，他的力气可真大，像一头公牛，我发誓Ryan的肋骨一定受伤了。

最后是教授及时给他注射了镇定剂，我们才逃过一劫。

我有些不敢回忆今日的情形，我在惧怕，我感觉并非惧怕他展现出的力量与强大，我惧怕的似乎是他的悲伤与绝望。我想是因为他们的身份，他们是士兵，这就使得这种畸形恋情类似于战友情——我们都知道在后者中，失去同伴是一件多么心酸难过的事。

 

27.2

Ryan今天没有出现。

经过昨天的事，我们的患者今天被完全固定在了病床上。他太危险了。

但一切都与昨天相反，他不再挣扎，不再反抗，今天的他很沉默。一位同事提出偷看患者先生的笔记本，被我们其他人拒绝了。

S教授说的对，看在他直接和间接救了许多人的份上，给他留点尊严吧。

患者先生似乎是听到了这句话，他说，可是你们已经把我最宝贵的东西杀死了。

我不确定别人有没有听到这句话，但我听得清清楚楚，他虚弱声音里的颤抖、压抑、愤怒，我都听到了。我转过头去看他时，看到他惨白的脸和濡湿的睫毛，眼泪从他眼角流到头发里。他看着天花板，目光里凝聚着某种火焰。

他很可怜。如果他不是同性恋，我会认为我和法西斯没有分别。

 

28.2

关于患者先生的宣传基本已经见不到了。有些可怕，对于上层来说，想要抹杀一个人如此简单。

今天的治疗依然是电击与注射阿扑吗啡，但他仿佛和我们作对一般，哪怕脱水至无法站立都要声称他爱着那个人。

那是他的铁锈，我们应该把他洗去。

 

29.2

在雄性激素与雌性激素之间，我们争论不休，最终教授决定选择雌性激素。

患者先生依然没有任何变化，除了身体更加虚弱。

 

1.3

我负责为他注射激素。我们很清楚，连日的治疗已经极大地损害了他的健康。

但是他从未改口，从未放弃过他所谓的爱。

我在怨怒与无奈之余也只好敬佩他的勇气和毅力。

 

2.3

有点糟糕。

 

3.3

今天那位长官又来到了这里，他看完了所有的测评表。

他去了患者先生的病房，我不知道他们聊了什么，但是那位长官走出来时怒气冲冲。

他说，过期的罐头没必要留着。

 

4.3

我们孤注一掷一般选择了某种冒险的方案，我不敢写出来，希望一切顺利。

愿上帝保佑我们能够治愈这位患者。

 

5.3

我不知道该写些什么。

很遗憾，我们没能拯救他。最后的时刻他一直在抽搐，我依然听到那个名字从他嘴里破碎地飘出来。

这真是个悲剧。

 

6.3

他的尸体被带走了。教授说上面正在为他编造一个传奇、壮阔的牺牲。

这种遮丑真是讽刺，不过都是为了自己的利益。

我被指派负责清理他的遗物，其实很简单，只有一些衣物与他的笔记本。他的笔记本……我知道我不应该打开看，但是鬼使神差般，我打开了。

也许我真的不该看，我不由自主地尝试把里面提到的那个名字替换成一位女性，继而我发现，这是一段饱受迫害的、无辜的、凄美的爱情。一种无法排解的郁愤堵在我的胸口里，我竟然为他们流泪了！这实在太可怕了。

然而他们依然是同性恋，违反信仰、违反自然、违反生理的同性恋。这是最大的错误，是无从谅解的错误。

但是对他们来说已经结束了，这悲惨的一生。

 

21.3

这段时间我一直不能睡好，今早刮胡子时我能清楚地看到自己的黑眼圈和眼睛里的红血丝。我常常梦见患者先生，梦见他得知铁锈先生死讯的那一晚，梦见他后来固执且不屑的目光，梦见他咬紧牙关抵御疼痛，却依然要和我们说：“这是爱。”

他始终坚称那是爱，他真的认为那是爱。如果按照他的思路，那么杀死他的，竟然是爱？

不，是病，是同性恋这种根深蒂固违反人伦的精神疾病。

 

7.4.1975

也许，我做错了。

 

我惊恐地盯着日记本里出现的最后一句话，眼前一阵阵发黑。我如同被巨人扼住咽喉一样，无法将氧气吸进肺里，轻微的、奇怪的“咯咯”声传进我耳朵里，好像是从我喉咙里发出的……

晕眩袭击了我，我瘫在椅子上，心脏如同不能负荷一般狂跳。我大口大口喘着气。

一滴汗落下，滴在我的裤腿上。我木然地抬手擦汗，袖口湿透了。

继而意识如破冰般回归我的大脑，我战栗着，无法消化刚刚看到的一切。

我紧紧攥着日记本，看到它出现褶皱，被汗水浸湿……

这就是真相吗？这是队长真正的死因？他爱的不是Peggy女士，而是Barnes中士？他没有死于战争，没有死于飞机失事，没有为了民众而牺牲，他在经历了惨无人道的折磨后悲惨地死在了某个同志集中营里？！

这怎么会是真相！我一直以来的认知都是错误的？！

——我被政府狠狠地欺骗了！

纷乱的思绪成了一把又一把的锯子，在我大脑里来回生拉硬扯，让我头疼不已。我仿佛被强行吸入了深海旋涡，失去了对外界的一切感知，混沌地被操控着旋转……

而被洪流操控的又何止是我……

 

我想我一定有几分钟丧失了意识，等我清醒过来，手里的笔记本已经掉到了地板上。我试着不去想刚刚看到的内容，给自己一个喘息的机会，可是那些内容不肯放过我，他们如同寄生虫一样侵占了我的大脑，破坏着我的思维……

我茫然地坐着，视线不由自主地钉在那个笔记本上……有些异样……

我捡起笔记本，盯着从皮套与纸本间的缝隙中露出的一角，好像是，照片？

那种令人不适的紧张与畏惧又纠缠上我，我尽力稳住手，焦急又小心地拆开最外面的一层牛皮套。

拆开的那一瞬间，几张照片和一张叠起来的纸掉了出来。看清楚照片后我倒吸一口气，上帝啊，我对这个笔迹太熟悉了！这是队长的笔迹！

照片在我手中抖动，我不得不把它们放在桌上，俯头去看。

那是一些零零碎碎的语句，被散乱地写在纸上，又被拍下，洗成了照片……一句刺眼的话扎进我的眼睛里：

“我真想自杀，可是我不能。”

我我咬着牙一张一张看下去，照片反射的台灯光让我头昏……

“我感到孤独，继而我想到了你。他们越是折磨我，我对你的爱意就越是强烈，我爱你的真诚，我爱你的勇敢，我爱你的果决，我爱你的灵魂，也爱你承载灵魂的身体。

你的容颜从未如此清晰，你我之间的距离从未如此亲近。他们给我的折磨远比不上你给我的快乐。”

“这群婊子养的！他们什么都不懂！”

“他们试图让我不再爱你！那不可能！

我要挺过去，我们要挺过去！我们要和这群残忍的畜生斗争到底！bucky，我们一起，我们在一起。”

“我的身体正在承受着巨大的疼痛，我无法摆脱这份疼痛。”

“我要找到你，我会找到你，然后我们一起回布鲁克林，也许布鲁克林也不会接纳我们……那我们可以去流浪，我不介意，小事一桩。”

“没有人告诉我你的死，没有人告诉我你怎样死去。”

“我不想活着了，我亲爱的。可是我要坚持，我不能让你不明不白地死去。我要让他们付出代价。”

“也许他们是对的，也许我有病，但这依然是爱。”

“他们正在逼死我。我很想你，我亲爱的，我的bucky。我爱你，一如既往。”

一滴水砸在“爱”这个单词上，我不知道是泪是汗。

我机械地换到最后一张照片，那字迹更加凌乱，是满满一张纸的“bucky”……

像满满一页的刀，划割着七十年后的我……

“啊！”我听到自己沙哑的嗓音发出一声怪异的惊叫……

不知过了多久，我展开了随照片一起掉出的那张纸。上面的字迹在抖动，好似跳跃的火苗，那曾鲜活的生命……

 

我亲爱的朋友：

我再也忍不住了……但我并不是完全地一时冲动，关于我们，关于我对你的情感，我已经思考了很多年——是的，我隐秘地爱着你，我的朋友。

我刚刚从一个梦中醒来，梦里我明目张胆地亲吻你，用我最柔软也最坚硬的武器刺探你，而你默许了。我在年少时就做过类似的梦，我来不及分辨就已经习惯了梦里的感觉。等到我真正明白，真正意识到这意味着我爱你、我想占有你的时候，我也清楚地意识到这是不被允许的，这会给我们带来灾祸。于是我压抑着自己的心，我选择隐秘地爱你。

当你在街巷中奔跑时，你不知道我爱你。当你在田野中歌唱时，你不知道我爱你。当你脱掉衣服，雀跃着跳进清澈的湖水中时，你不知道我爱你。

这实在太痛苦了，我的朋友。

我也曾试图远离你，可是为什么你仿佛有魔力一般总能出现在我身边，替我解决那些讽刺咒骂、拳打脚踢？为什么你看向我时，眼神总如春日的湖泊那样温柔？为什么我所有悄然的、小心的试探你都没有拒绝？你是没有发觉，还是你不想拒绝？

你催生了我的幻想，让我有种大胆的猜测，会不会，你像我爱着你一样爱着我？

我不知道，我的朋友，我既希望这是真的，又不希望你承受这世界的恶意。

时间在我的犹豫与纠结中流逝，我本可以隐瞒一辈子。可是战争再次爆发了，我们走上了战场，我们随时有可能失去彼此。明天我们就要去面对最狡猾最残忍的敌人，很有可能一去不回。在生死难料之时，我反而觉得，我应该告诉你，告诉你你被一个亲密的朋友默默深爱了多年。

不如这样，我的朋友，请你在明天出发前告诉我你的心，如果你爱我，请在第一眼见到我时给我一个拥抱，如果你不爱我，那你什么也不用做，只需要默默地走开，这样我就会明白。

晚安,bucky

你深情的朋友steve

 

这封情书从我手中掉了下去，我已是泪流满面。

这些安静诚挚的话语无比直接地向我诉说了一段爱情。世人都错了，被那些愚昧的懦夫戏耍了！世人不知道队长真正爱的是Barnes中士，也不知道他和他因为这份爱付出了什么……英雄还是英雄，只是英雄没有死在敌人手里，是死在自己人手里。他们不是死于战争，更不是死于爱，而是死于偏见。

而连我也不知道的是，Barnes中士有没有看过那封情书？他是否给了队长一个拥抱？他们是否曾在一起？

我在一片婆娑中仿佛又看到了展厅里24小时播放的片段，他们开怀而笑，他们那样年轻，他们热切地凝视着对方……

但是他们死去了，队长带着绝望和对不公的愤怒死去了，而Barnes中士的死只有寥寥几语。他的无望与期待，他的孤独与苦痛，都葬在了隐秘岁月中。

所有的秘密被掩埋，所有的结局被改写，无人知晓这一切。

而他们也不知道后来的人为追求平等的爱而做出的努力，不知道他们并非孤军奋战，不知道在今日，爱着同性已不再是罪、不再是病。

我终于彻底崩溃，跌在地上嚎啕大哭……

 

走出档案室时我只觉得头脑昏沉，我似乎是整理好了一切，又似乎没有。我似乎思考了许多问题，诸如Peggy女士从何处得来这些东西，她又为什么没有公开？参与这件事的都有谁？又有多少人经历了这样的折磨？我应不应该去追寻更多被埋起来的秘密？我是否要公开这一切……

我似乎做出了决定，但我现在也不能确定了。

我好似飘浮的幽灵一样飘出了博物馆，看着灿灿的阳光照耀大地，大地之上人来人往。

我回头，看到Rogers队长面容严肃。

在他的背后，在那间地下二层的档案室里，有一段不为人知的隐秘岁月。也许有一天，明亮的太阳会照进那段岁月里。

但眼下，我只想回家睡一觉。

 

 

全文完


End file.
